On Top Of the List
by ttalgibit
Summary: Baekhyun just likes girls, and a giant named Chanyeol is on top of his most avoid list. Basically inspired by a song (*) EXO, NonAU, Yaoi, Typos, OOC, Baekyeol.


**On Top Of the List**

Pairing: Baekyeol

Genre: Romance

A/N: Hello, yeah, it's actually just a copy-paste everything of Rihanna - California King Bed. And, and, sorry for any mistakes because English isn't my first language, and I'm too lazy to edit, lol, but please enjoy. Mind to RnR?

* * *

Baekhyun likes girl. Well, he is a fanboy of SNSD for crying out loud, just take a look at his treasured SNSD albums and posters.

Baekhyun likes girl. Or so he thought until he met a boy named Chanyeol.

Nothing is special about Chanyeol, Baekhyun could say so, except he is abnormally tall and he has a deep sexy voice that doesn't match his cute face, and no, Baekhyun isn't short, at all, it's just Chanyeol is a giant. And, did he just say that Chanyeol sexy—? Cute? _What the hell Baek_?

That's why Baekhyun decided to put Chanyeol's name on the top of his _must avoid_ list.

Baekhyun didn't know how he ended up attracted to Chanyeol. Chanyeol was always someone who best friends with everyone, everyone liked him, he was a social butterfly type, _and very loud_. His actions were always unpredictable, and confusing_ as hell_. With his stupid toothy grin and derp face wherever he went, Chanyeol was someone whom he found comfortable to be with, and sometimes Baekhyun just couldn't help but think of Chanyeol as a warm and bright person, as if he was_ a star._

Okay, that was very cheesy, now you know how _dangerous_ Chanyeol was.

"It's just a soft spot," he convinced himself, "he's just my personal human heater."

But everytime Chanyeol smiled at him the butterfly sensations in his stomach proved him wrong.

_How could he reach Chanyeol_? He wondered, both of them are boys. He would never reach Chanyeol no matter how much he wanted him, _just like those stars, you could see them but would never reach them._

Never once in a million years did Baekhyun come across this "being gay" thing in his brain. Baekhyun hated the way he doubted his own sexual orientation_. _Baekhyun tried his best to deny his feeling, tried to spare himself from broken heart, and he could say avoiding his roommate was pretty hard.

"I like girl, sexy girl with big boobs," he stared at one of his SNSD poster before buried his face against his pillow and screamed in frustration.

"What's wrong with girl and big boobs, Baek?" he heard footsteps approaching, Baekhyun tried not to groan because that voice belongs to Chanyeol, his _crush_—, no, he meant his roommate.

"Nothing," Baekhyun blushed, still not raising his head from his pillow, "leave me alone, Chanyeol"

"So, who do you think has bigger boobs?" Chanyeol ignored him, chuckled.

Baekhyun froze. How he wished he could kick Chanyeol's ass, because, _damn,_ Chanyeol was sitting beside Baekhyun. Baekhyun had Chanyeol _ON HIS FUCKING BED_, and obviously the butterflies inside his stomach weren't helping him at all, _thank you very much._

Chanyeol was expecting Baekhyun to laugh along with him, he wondered why Baekhyun said nothing, "Baek? What's wrong?"

Baekhyun didn't even turn his head.

"Baek, look at me," he poked Baekhyun's back, made Baekhyun feels his inside melt.

Baekhyun could feel his poor soul leaving his body.

"Is your pillow more attractive than me that you don't want to look at me?"

Baekhyun started to pretend he was sleeping by snoring— _which failed successfully_.

"Baek? Are you sleeping?"

Baekhyun kept on pretending. He didn't want to turn his head, because Chanyeol would notice his blushing face.

The weight beside Baekhyun was gone. He waited until the footsteps gone and there was silence, _finally_ he sighed in relief. Maybe Chanyeol was already gone to his own bed to sleep. He turned on his back—

Only to found Chanyeol was staring at him, standing beside his bed and guitar in hand.

"I know you aren't sleeping, Baek"

Baekhyun groaned, "How did you know?"

"You didn't yelp _like a dog_, and don't you know you talk in your sleep?" Chanyeol laid his back at Baekhyun's bed frame, sitting on his bed, "are you trying to avoid me? I notice it Baek, I'm not dumb, I know we're not talking much anymore, and it looks like you always avoid me, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Baekhyun shook his head.

"You can tell me everything, I just want you to know, you have me, Baek, we are _friends_, right?" Chanyeol looked at him with concern.

Those words hit Baekhyun. _Friends_? Baekhyun tried his best to smile, why did that word make him disappointed? _Just friends? Nothing more?_

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," Chanyeol positioned his guitar, "but stop ignoring me."

Chanyeol started to play his guitar, really sometimes Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol's hand can do wonder, just look at his big hands and long fingers, not as pretty as Baekhyun's hands, but sometimes when they held hands, their hands fitted perfectly. And there he was, adoring Chanyeol for the nth times. Maybe, Baekhyun thought, he should stop denying his feeling, because the whole thing he was doing was pointless, he couldn't avoid Chanyeol forever. Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun, his eyes staring straight to Baekhyun's, he was humming.

Baekhyun really hoped he's not dreaming, because Chanyeol was singing, _for Baekhyun_. Baekhyun didn't care if Chanyeol's voice is too deep to sing a high note, _damn_, it was the _sexiest_ voice he ever heard. Baekhyun really wanted to squeal like a fangirl, _which_ _wasn't manly at all_.

_**Chest to chest, nose to nose**_

_**Palm to palm, we were always just that close**_

Chanyeol woke up to find his roommate was hugging him for his dear life— _as if he was a teddy bear_. _Too close, doesn't Baekhyun know about personal space? _He groaned, he couldn't stand the heat. He was about to sleep on the couch in the living room when he heard his roommate called his name,

"Chanyeol."

_Did he call Chanyeol's name just then?_

_But why?_

_**Wrist to wrist, toe to toe**_

_**Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose**_

Chanyeol just couldn't stop staring at his beautiful face, staring at those lips, because those lips could call his name so beautifully. _He loved it the best when Baekhyun called his name._

Chanyeol kissed those soft lips, _stole one or two kiss won't hurt, right?_

_**Eye to eye, cheek to cheek**_

_**Side by side, you were sleeping next to me**_

Baekhyun always sneaked into Chanyeol's bed in the midnight with his puppy eyes, "It's too cold, I'll catch cold, please let me sleep with you, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol could only sigh, _why did he have such a clingy roommate?_

_But why did he agree? _He could say no_, but he didn't_.

Chanyeol enjoyed his midnight watch, Baekhyun never failed to amuse him.

_He was falling, hard_.

_**Arm in arm, dusk to dawn with the curtains drawn**_

_**And a little last night on these sheets**_

Everytime Chanyeol had Baekhyun in his arms, he didn't want to close his eyes.

Holding him from dusk until dawn, _Baekhyun made a day feels like a minute_.

_**So how come when I reach out my fingers**_

_**It seems like more than distance between us?**_

Chanyeol walked nervously, as he approached Baekhyun who was sitting not too far from him.

"Baek?"

"Yes?" Baekhyun tilted his head cutely.

Chanyeol shoved him a plate of bacons he cooked himself, which he add all of his love in it_, and almost burn the whole kitchen— well, maybe their whole dorm down. _"I love _Bacon_." He said loudly after collecting all of his guts, _or maybe screaming_?

Baekhyun smiled and took the plate, "thanks, me too."

Chanyeol smiled. _MAMA do you hear that? He loves me too, hell yes—_

"Chanyeol these are delicious, I really really love your bacon," Baekhyun's eyes were sparkling after took a bite, fading Chanyeol's smile, "ah, let's share these to the others."

Chanyeol strained his hand, reaching out his fingers to catch something, but Baekhyun left before he could stop him.

_**In this California king bed**_

_**We're ten thousand miles apart**_

Baekhyun stopped sneak into his bed at midnight, and definitely was avoiding him. _What did I do_? Chanyeol wondered, _did he recognize his undying love?_

_No, Baekhyun was very clueless it was frustrating Chanyeol._

And there was a big strip of distance, _without they even knew_.

_**I've been California wishing on these stars**_

_**For your heart on me, my California king**_

Baekhyun didn't sleep on Chanyeol's bed anymore, but he still called his name in his sleep. He glanced at Baekhyun's sleeping figure, his legs wide opened. He sighed and walked to the windows, lifted the curtains and looking at the stars, silently wishing upon those stars and wondering—

_Was he that unreachable_?

_**Just when I felt like giving up on us**_

_**You turned around and gave me one last touch**_

_**That made everything feel better**_

_**And even then my eyes got wetter**_

Chanyeol cried silently that night, feeling desperate as ever. He tried too many times it tired him.

"Chanyeol?"

He froze.

"Are you crying?" Baekhyun asked as he gave him a hug, "there there, big boys don't cry."

Chanyeol laughed, smile plastered across his face.

"Good, smile suits you better, Chanyeol." He shed his tears away.

"Thanks, Baek." Chanyeol felt a lot better._****_

So confused wanna ask you if you love me  


_**But I don't wanna seem so weak**_

Maybe I've been California dreaming

"Baek, do you love me?" The question slipped one night, surprising him himself, but Chanyeol didn't regret it.

That question surprised Baekhyun but he smiled and said, "Of course I do."

"Really?" Chanyeol nearly jumped from his bed.

"Yeah," Baekhyun nodded and then started counting with his fingers, "I love you, my mom, my dad, my big bro, Joonmyeon-hyung, Xiumin-hyung, Luhan-hyung, Kris-hyung, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Jongin, Yixing, Tao, Sehun, and—"

He kept on counting and called names— _which most of them Chanyeol didn't even know._

_Baekhyun just loved everyone_. Chanyeol tried not to show his disappointment.

But that was okay, _at least he loved him._

_**In this California king bed**_

_**We're ten thousand miles apart**_

_**California wishing on these stars**_

_**For your heart on me, my California king**_

Chanyeol was spacing out, thinking about how to reach Baekhyun when Jongin approached him one day.

"You're so obvious, aren't you?"

Chanyeol shrugged the back of his head, didn't understand.

"I'm talking about Baekhyun-hyung," Jongin rolled his eyes.

Chanyeol made an 'o' face.

"Let me give you some advices," Jongin said with a smirk, "first, make sure there are just the two of you, second, take off your clothes—"

"Wa-wait," Chanyeol interrupted, "I'm going to confess my feeling— _and hoping he loves me back, _not to rape him_."_

"Trust me, hyung, it works," Jongin patted his shoulder, sent him a convincing look, "it's pretty obvious you know, I bet the whole dorm already know but Baekhyun, do something or I'll make you, good luck."

Chanyeol sighed after Jongin left. _Why Jongin even one of the maknae_. That little brat really liked to show off his body, there was no way Chanyeol would strip in front of Baekhyun. He preferred play his guitar or his drum—

Light bulb popped out from who-know-where. _Thanks Jongin_.

And there Chanyeol was, pouring all of his feeling all these time, singing his last chorus.

"So, how is that, _my california king_?" Chanyeol blushed, Baekhyun put on his clueless face, "I know you sing better than me."

Baekhyun couldn't breathe, _did Chanyeol freaking serenade him just then_? Baekhyun was trembling and Chanyeol started to panic, "Baek? Are you okay? I-I'm sorry, did I freak you out? I just want to say I love you."

Baekhyun started to cry, it really wasn't dream, was it? He shook his head.

"I see, you don't love me back, I know you like girl, I'm sorry for being stupid," there were hurt in Chanyeol's eyes, but he still was smiling like an idiot, "Please, baek, promise me after all of this you won't avoid me."

"Who said I don't love you?" Baekhyun startled Chanyeol by pulled him into a bone crashing hug.

Chanyeol blinked, he could feel Baekhyun's lips against the crook of his neck, sending shiver all over his body, but there was something more important— "I-I can't breathe."

"Sorry," Baekhyun loosened his hug, before broke into sobs, "I always love you, idiot, sometimes I don't want to admit it so I avoided you, and don't fucking think that I don't love you, because I do love you so much it hurts, and these are happy tears okay? I love you, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol giggled, _a very creepy one_, "thank you."

Baekhyun hit his back, "you should have said '_I love you too_' not thank you."

Chanyeol released the hug but then kissed Baekhyun, the kiss was nothing rush or rough, it was sweet and passionate. Baekhyun's lips were soft on his own lips, and there was a tingling sensation. And it was more more pleasant when Baekhyun kissed him back. He smiled through the kiss.

Chanyeol pulled back, breathless, gasping for air, "I love you too."

Baekhyun smiled.

"And, Baek, there's something I have to confess," Chanyeol grinned, "Remember when I told you that you talk in your sleep?"

Baekhyun nodded.

"Well, you always called my name in your sleep,"

Baekhyun's smile faded. He knew normal people usually would freak out if they found out someone watched them when they're sleeping, but Baekhyun found it embarrassing. _Chanyeol watched him sleeping?_ _What the fuck?_

"I didn't mean to stalk you or what, it's just you look cute when you're sleeping, except you sleep with your legs wide open."

Baekhyun blushed but then smirked, "what do I do to you?"

"Simple, just love me, and make that forever." Chanyeol answered as he pulled Baekhyun, for another kiss.

On that bed, under those stars, no more distance, tears, or doubts, because Chanyeol finally got what he wished for, _his california king—_

And Baekhyun still likes girl, and definitely he'll be a fanboy of SNSD forever. But now, Chanyeol's name is on top of his _most beloved_ list.

* * *

**-fin-**

A/N: It's done ;A; my first fanfic ever *sobs* I hope it isn't that bad, lol.

Thank you~ *bows*


End file.
